The EASM Dorm Policy
One of the core missions of the East Asian School of Magic is to mold its students into responsible young adults. Through their dorm policy, they have been able to achieve this mission many times over. Although it has drawn criticism and sparked fears among Westerners who are unfamiliar with the policy, the parents and students themselves have applauded and defended the policy that is uniquely EASM. 1st-3rd Years Students that originate from Komorebi remain living at home during this time. For students that do not originate from Komorebi, they are sent to the dorms according to the house that they are sorted into. This is in order to foster a community connection among the foreigners. The house dorms are located within the same building on the main campus. There is a joint common room for all houses to enjoy, as well as a dining hall and other amenities. First and Second Year students are assigned same-gender roommates. Third Years have the luxury of picking their own same-gender roommates, but they must all be from the same house. Curfews for all students is 10 pm. This is enforced by dorm doors that magically lock into place on time. Any unlucky curfew breaker is given detention and is forced to sleep in the common room. 4th Years Students that originate from Komorebi are allowed to occupy the house dorms for the first time. This is to encourage the building of a community between the Komorebi-born students and the foreign students. However, Komorebi-born students can also choose to stay at home for an extra year if they wish. Fourth year dorm dwellers now have the luxury of choosing same-gender roommates from any house they wish. Curfew is now 11 pm. 5th-7th Years The Upper Years are the years in which the dormitories truly begin to grow up with the students. It is at this stage that responsible and independent skills are beginning to be applied to their daily life. The students are moved into dorms that are located through the main city. They are now responsible for getting to classes on time, which are also similarly located throughout the city. Transportation is not provided by EASM, and students come up with various ways to get to school, most notably by utilizing public transportation. Fifth Years are now allowed to choose any roommate they want, regardless of gender and house. However, once the roommate placing has been finalized, they must remain with them for the rest of the school year. Sixth Years. Seventh Years. Any student can wish to reside at home if they wish, and they always have the option to. However, most, if not all, Komorebi parents send their children to the dorms. College Students EASM does not provide dormitories for its university students. Students must find lodging anywhere on the islands. The school offers some assistance in helping foreign university students find a place to reside in during their university years. Apartments rented by several roommates is the most popular form of lodging, but others may live in hostels or similar places.